


"I Found Her!"

by ChillynnITBS



Category: Discord Demons And Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillynnITBS/pseuds/ChillynnITBS
Summary: Mar finds Lynn in the depths of the Earth's roads during their jobs. Lynn responds a tad bit differently than Mar.





	"I Found Her!"

**Author's Note:**

> Mar wrote until "Lynnie?" and I wrote after that!

The fallen angel walked the streets in her very first assignment working for the Demon King. She was told that using her previous abilities as an angel to sense good and bad energies she was to make a list of people who should be targeted to tempt.

And so she followed the trail of a broken person, but who had a golden heart deep down. The owner of such energy was in the other side of the street now. Mar looked up, eyes meeting those she believed she'd never see again. Her eyes widened, her muscles tensed and a gasp left her lips.

She ran across the street, not bothering to look for cars. Many honked at her, yelled and called her names as she crossed. She stopped in front of the other, a few centimeters away.

"Lynnie?" 

Lynn stared at her, shocked.., but she was angry. "Why is /she/ here? To create more trauma? To kill me from the inside out? She caused all my problems. I will not forgive her...but I wont let her know that...not yet," Lynn planned, internally. 

"Hello, Mar!" Lynn said, with a happy grin "What brings you in these parts?"

"Work! You?" Mar bubbled.

"I hate her stupid smile. I hate her stupid ass attitude! It's like everything she does is fake. Though, I /am/ one to talk..," Lynn thought in frustration "I can't believe she could just speak like she did nothing to me. Like she wasn't responsible for my failure as an angel. I hate everything about her stupidly happy mind."

"...work as well.., how's life down there with the demons. Is it better than with me in the clouds?" I uttered with sarcasm.

Mar was quiet. "I-uh..." Mar stammered. "I didn't- I didn't know you felt that-that way," 

"No, it's cool. Yeah, no, that's fine. You don't have to worry about me down there. I get it. I'm just an annoyance. Isn't that right, Mar?" before Mar could respond Lynn walked away.

"Wait! Where are you going" Mar called out to me.

Lynn sighed. "Did you forget so soon? Work. You do your own thing too," Lynn ran off, opposite of the direction she went before Mar noticed her. 

Mar watched as her childhood friend ran away from her. "How much damage did I do..?" Mar murmured to herself.


End file.
